


ama namin

by 46degreesnew



Series: Jovember 2018 [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy halloween, M/M, Palamura Si Joven, akala ni joven kapre si julian, horror house, sharing of clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: in which akala ni joven kapre si julian





	ama namin

_Dios mio marimar, ano ba ‘tong pinasok ko? Gusto ko lang namang mag-Enchanted Kingdom nang mapayapa. Pakyu kayo, Paco at Rusca._ Joven was about to walk in the haunted house, his friends, Paco and Rusca behind him. The terrors of the attraction were waiting for him and he was scared.

“’Tangina niyo, bakit ako una?” Joven shouted, the two boys shouting incoherent sentences as they all slowly walked forward.

As soon as the jump scares began, he ran for the fucking hills. Joven tried to dodge every jump scare but often times; he misses one beat and ends up getting scared by the workers in horrifying costumes.

In the middle of running, he tripped and as he stood up, he started to shakily sing ‘Ama Namin’, making some of the workers and the other group of people they were in the house with laugh at him. He felt the weight lift off his shoulders when he saw the end of the ride. _Fucking finally._

He ran outside, chest heaving up and down. When he turned to look up, there was a tall hooded figure to his right, making him scream his lungs out.

“GAGO, AKALA KO TAPOS NA ‘YUNG RIDE,” Joven screamed in fright.

“Huy, huy,” the man standing near him said, putting his hood down. “’Di ako part ng ride.”

Joven clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

“Puta pakshet,” he murmured into his hands.

“Mukha ba ‘kong nakakatakot?” the man asked after prying Joven’s hands away from his face.

“Ah—Joven’s eyes flickered to his hands, which were held by the once hooded man. The latter removed his hands from Joven’s and scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly laughing. Joven looked up and smiled sheepishly. The man next to him had hair that was long enough to be tied into a man bun and stubble on his jaw. Despite all the facial hair, he still looked handsome.

“Sorry, sobrang natakot ako dun sa loob, ‘kala ko tuloy kapre ka,” He said, cheeks heating up once again when he realized that he just called the latter a freaking _kapre_. “Hindi naman sa pangit ka or ano, ah! Hindi ka pangit, ang pogi mo nga, e.”

The other man laughed when Joven covered his face in embarrassment once again and said, “Okay lang, hinihintay ko lang kasi ‘yung kapatid ko tsaka ‘yung jowa niya. An’tagal nila sa loob, e, ‘di ko alam kung ano ginagawa.”

“Ah, ako rin, hinihintay ko ‘yung friends ko. An’tagal nila,” Joven said, removing his hands from his face.

A gust of wind blew, nipping at Joven’s exposed arms. Joven blew out a puff of air, rubbing his arms. _Bobo ko, e, ‘no? Nag-sando habang ber month, sige, Joven, may mararating ka niyan._ The man beside him took off his hoodie in one motion and offered it to Joven.

“H-ha? Ano ‘yan?” the latter raised an eyebrow at him. “Mas kailangan mo ‘yan kaysa sa’kin.”

“’Di ko naman ibibigay kung kailangan ko. Dali na,” he said, thrusting the black hoodie into Joven’s arms.

“S-salamat ho,” Joven said before slipping it on.

 _Gago. An’laki. OH MY GOD, MAMI, SOBRANG COMFY HUHU_. Joven smiled up at the man next to him.

“Thank you, ah,” Joven repeated.

“No prob,” the latter smiled back at him. _Oh, lord, ampogi niya._ “Julian del Pilar.”

“Joven Hernando.”  _Happy Halloween, ulol._

**Author's Note:**

> jenlo mga kavavayan q!! i hope u liked it hehe,, it-try ko na makapost araw-araw sa jovember !!! ayon lang happy halloween hihi // come scream at me sa twitter: @46degreesnew  
> sa tumblr: demo-al1
> 
> have a nice day !! i love rafa siguion-reyna (and i know you do too)


End file.
